mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville/Gallery
Season one Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|The Ticket Master The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Ponyville deserted S1E9.png|Bridle Gossip Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|Party of One Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sunrise over Ponyville S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Ponies dancing S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash and the hill S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Ponyville in snow S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Hospital S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Outskirts S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Read It and Weep CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png|It's About Time Fluttershy's house S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spa S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Aurora 2 S3E2.png|A colorful aura passes over Ponyville. Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|What a beautiful day in Ponyville. One Bad Apple The barn S3E4.png|The Apple family's barn Train station overview S3E4.png|The Crusaders wait for Babs Seed at the train station Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png|Babs going into the Crusaders' clubhouse CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|The Crusaders sneaking to Sugarcube Corner. CMC looking out the door S3E4.png|Babs Seed... 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|A simple theater Sweetie Belle house ext S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's father busy fishing. Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png First crowd S3E04.png|The morning of the parade Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Various vegetable floats and carriages The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png|The float rolls away with Babs inside Magical Mystery Cure Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponyville covered in vines S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Rainbow Dash explains the situation S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E1.png Element of magic powering up S4E01.png Discord in the shower S4E01.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord "yeah, right!" S4E01.png Discord "only one cloven hoof" S4E01.png Discord "I thought we were friends" S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "we're onto you" S4E01.png Discord pleads innocent S4E01.png Discord "would I lie to you?" S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash power up Elements S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and "angel" Discord S4E01.png Discord "my good friend Shutterfly" S4E01.png Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Discord knitting with black vines S4E01.png Discord knits giant black arrow S4E01.png Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora's magic potion S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight Casting Spell S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stares at potion S4E01.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Twilight thinks the potion doesn't work S4E01.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight with glowing eyes S4E2.png Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord expressing delight S4E2.png Discord holding poster S4E2.png Discord holding poster 2 S4E02.png Rainbow Dash, ready for action S4E2.png Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Spike 'you sure about this?' S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Discord listening to Twilight S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's go save a... tree" S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E2.png Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Twilight "Equestria will need me" S4E02.png Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png Discord "better than everypony else" S4E02.png Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png Twilight "never should've come back here" S4E02.png Spike "just trying to get under your skin" S4E02.png Twilight "well, it's working!" S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Flight to the Finish CMC looking towards Ponyville S4E05.png Rainbow flying out of Scootaloo's house S4E05.png Scootaloo dragging S04E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on Skis S04E05.png Rainbow flying with the CMC following S4E05.png Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Scootaloo sees something S4E05.png The plank S4E05.png Scootaloo flapping her wings S4E05.png Scootaloo scooting on the plank S4E05.png Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png The CMC riding S4E05.png Granny Smith about to high-hoof Scootaloo S4E05.png Granny Smith and Scootaloo high-hoof S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Ponyville S4E10.png Three's a Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png Discord sneezes inside the box S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight "What are you doing here?" S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance "Blue flu?" S4E11.png Discord 'already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity' S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight "With me?!" S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord touches shield S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Discord 'Carry me' S4E11.png Discord's wings fall off S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png Discord moving on the ground S4E11.png Discord with a magnifying glass S4E11.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png Ponyville at night S4E14.png Ponyville at day S4E14.png Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Rainbow 'You totally blew my mind!' S4E14.png Applejack 'Incredible!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'you kinda sounded like a dude!' S4E14.png Twilight and Rainbow looking angry at Pinkie S4E14.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy wiping her tears S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Well, thank you all' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends smiling S4E14.png Pinkie Pie smiling S4E14.png Fluttershy 'in front of anypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends going after Fluttershy S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Are you kidding me' S4E14.png Rarity 'Can we please stop running' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Only one' S4E14.png Twilight Time Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Scootaloo knocking on the door S4E15.png Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Scootaloo "This feels like a trick" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png CMC leaving pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle telling Diamond Tiara no S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "didn't have a chance to ask Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Scootaloo "we gotta beat them to Twilight's" S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png Apple Bloom "run like the wind!" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running away S4E15.png CMC running up to the library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders out of breath S4E15.png Scooter colts cut CMC off S4E15.png Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Crowd in Ponyville town square S4E16.png Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy explains the Breezies' magic S4E16.png Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Mrs. Cake "certainly wouldn't want to scare them" S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "went to see them gathering their pollen" S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|Seriously? Fluttershy wearing sunglasses S4E16.png Rarity "too much purple on this" S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Fluttershy "an awful lot of sequins" S4E16.png Rarity "can never have too many sequins" S4E16.png Fluttershy getting super worried S4E16.png Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png Rainbow Dash looking into the distance S4E16.png| Rainbow Dash whispers in Twilight's ear S4E16.png Twilight "everypony, it's time" S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Fluttershy in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Leap of Faith The swimming pool S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching S4E20.png AJ '"good luck, then!" S4E20.png Granny "who needs luck?" S4E20.png Granny "We got tonic on our side!" S4E20.png AJ, Apple Bloom and Granny hear Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack "Right" S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny about to jump into the pool S4E20.png Applejack "Well, I'll be" S4E20.png Paparazzi ponies S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Applejack unhappy S4E20.png Applejack "you can't do a dive like that!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Ponies hearing Applejack's confession S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Silver Shill giving his bit away S4E20.png Silver Shill giving Applejack his bit S4E20.png Silver Shill assuring Applejack S4E20.png Applejack accepting Silver Shill's gift S4E20.png Applejack "I hope this doesn't mean" S4E20.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Twilight reading a book S4E21.png Rainbow flying through S4E21.png Twilight "No!" S4E21.png Twilight calling Rainbow's name S4E21.png Twilight levitating crumpled papers and book S4E21.png Rainbow smiling while flying S4E21.png Twilight walking out of library S4E21.png Twilight with her checklist S4E21.png Twilight sees that Rainbow is nowhere to be found S4E21.png Twilight shouts Rainbow's name S4E21.png Rainbow sits on the library signboard S4E21.png Rainbow "Here!" S4E21.png Twilight "to my favorite style of learning" S4E21.png Twilight levitates flash cards S4E21.png Rainbow "does that mean I'll learn" S4E21.png Rainbow "in a flash?" S4E21.png Twilight "One can only hope" S4E21.png Twilight inhales S4E21.png Twilight looking at flash card S4E21.png Flash card showing Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight surprised S4E21.png Twilight "Did you see what happened?" S4E21.png Twilight suspicious S4E21.png Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight "she honored them with" S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight "Gotcha!" S4E21.png Rainbow "Got what?" S4E21.png Twilight levitating a flash card showing the Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png Twilight shocked S4E21.png Twilight levitating spit wad S4E21.png Twilight levitates the straw out of Rainbow's mouth S4E21.png Twilight bends the straw S4E21.png Rainbow hides behind signboard S4E21.png Twilight "if you can horse around" S4E21.png Rainbow "Clearly" S4E21.png Twilight "I guess you're also ready for a" S4E21.png Rainbow "aren't all they're cracked up to be" S4E21.png Twilight "I could pass the test" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash sulking in the sky S4E21.png Twilight flies after Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Bird's eye view of Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Big McIntosh and Filthy Rich below S4E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with crumbs on their mouths S4E21.png Big McIntosh with an apple on his nose S4E21.png Filthy Rich holding bright briefcase S4E21.png Big McIntosh "eeyup!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie as General Firefly with a cannon S4E21.png Pinkie Pie firing cannon S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "I'll call them... the Wonderbolts!" S4E21.png Rarity "streamlined style by Flaire De Mare" S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png CMC with picture of saluting Wonderbolts S4E21.png Big Mac with picture of flying Wonderbolts S4E21.png Pinkie Pie with picture of Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Hedge shaped like Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png Wonderbolts insignia in the grass S4E21.png Rainbow Dash thanking her friends S4E21.png Twilight "it all came from you" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E21.png Twilight "you learn without knowing you're learning" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash listening to Twilight S4E21.png Twilight "it's actually really brilliant" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash grinning S4E21.png Rainbow Dash "I always knew I was brilliant" S4E21.png Rainbow and friends laughing S4E21.png Adventures in Ponyville AiP Ponyvillehouses.png|Those are some nice houses in the magic town of Ponyville. Other Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png|Carousel Boutique, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg|Inside Carousel Boutique, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|Sweet Apple Acres, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure.